1. Field
The preset invention relates to a gaming machine that displays symbols in a variable fashion and stopped fashion based on a symbol row. More particularly, it relates to a gaming machine that displays symbols in a variable fashion and stopped fashion based on a symbol row, even in a special game which is awarded as a result of a normal game.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are known gaming machines that display symbols in a variable fashion and stopped fashion based on a symbol row including a plurality of symbols arranged in an array (for instance, including mechanical reels or video reels). In these gaming machines, a special game is awarded if predetermined conditions are satisfied (for instance, the gaming machine disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433).
In these gaming machines, various types of special games are adopted. For instance, the gaming machine disclosed in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433 executes a game wherein a payout is directly obtained by selecting a choice image displayed on a display, or a so-called free game, as a special game.
In such a free game which is awarded as a special game, symbols are displayed in a variable fashion and stopped fashion based on a symbol row. A player can thus obtain a payout without using any gaming values. However, in executing a free game, the above-described gaming machine displays symbols in a variable fashion and stopped fashion, using the same symbol row all the time.
Specifically, as the free game progresses, symbols are always displayed in a variable fashion and stopped fashion based on the same symbol row. Accordingly, the free game in such a gaming machine may become monotonous.
The present invention has been worked out in view of the above-described problems and relates to a gaming machine which displays symbols in a variable display and stopped display based on a symbol row, even in a special game. An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which can offer novel amusement to the player, while preventing the special game from becoming monotonous.